Azul
by NoraTan
Summary: Ni siquiera cuanto me han pedido amar dejo de decir que solo estas tú en mi corazón, ni siquiera cuando sueño dejo de anhelar poder volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, ni siquiera cuando visito el mar dejo de sentir esta agonía al no haber evitado perderte…ni siquiera cuando admiro el azul del cielo puedo evitar gritarte que me perdones… RinxHaru


**Azul**

**..**

**..**

Yo esperaba esta fecha durante todo el año, me mate estudiando y entrenando día con día para demostrarte cuanto había mejorado y que aún estaba a tu altura, ese fue mi motor para seguir aparte de que cada vez que te veía, me recibías con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, que brillaba con la intensidad con la que el agua se refleja con el sol.

Creo que nunca me cansare de decir cuánto te amo, ni siquiera cuando me derrumbo o me enfurezco con todos dejo de decir cuánto te extraño, ni siquiera cuando estoy emocionado por haber ganado en una carrera dejo de decir que mi triunfo es tuyo, ni siquiera cuando miro las estrellas en los festivales dejo de decir que tú eres más hermoso que ellas, ni siquiera cuando las mujeres que me entrevistan o se me acercan son lindas dejo de decir que no se comparan a ti en todo, ni siquiera cuando los días son soleados o lluviosos dejo de pensar en ti…seguramente estaría tratando de detenerte de saltar en un charco y tú me mirarías con ese puchero en tus labios.

Ni siquiera cuanto me han pedido amar dejo de decir que solo estas tú en mi corazón, ni siquiera cuando sueño dejo de anhelar poder volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, ni siquiera cuando visito el mar dejo de sentir esta agonía al no haber evitado perderte…ni siquiera cuando admiro el azul del cielo puedo evitar gritarte que me perdones…estas son las ultimas maneras en las que puedo sentir que aun estás conmigo, Haru…

Una vez más te pido perdón y ruego porque el océano del cielo te haga sonreír tanto como yo o incluso más, eres, fuiste y serás lo más preciado que tuve en mi vida, tengo miedo de que con el tiempo llegue a dejar de amarte tanto como lo hago ahora… tengo miedo de olvidarte, de que alguien más ocupe tu lugar, mi miedo más grande fue perderte…y ahora que se cumplió no me queda nada más que este amor que es solo tuyo.

Dime, desde donde me estés viendo, ¿aun soy lo más importante para ti? ¿Aún me amas? Haru…Haru… ¿aun solo nadas para mí?

No puedo perdonarme el haber soltado tu mano en ese momento, si no lo hubiera cho tu aun estarías conmigo, aun me regalarías esas hermosas sonrisas, esos abrazos que eran tan cálidos, esas leves risas que alegraban mis oídos, esas muecas de disgusto cuando te impedía meterte a cada recipiente con agua, esas lágrimas de alegría cuando quedábamos como los mejores al salir de la alberca, el brillo de tus ojos al ver el manto de estrellas, tu rostro lleno de luz cuando veíamos un gran y hermoso mar, aun escucharía tu voz diciéndome que me amas…Haru… ¿Por qué tú?

En este día, siempre me recibías en el aeropuerto y nos íbamos juntos a la casa que estaba rentando en nuestro sitio favorito, el lugar nos conocimos e hicimos tanto recuerdos, buenos y malos, paseábamos junto con los chicos y mi hermana, nos divertíamos visitando el antiguo club de natación y los festivales, todo era realmente fantástico, porque estabas a mi lado y nos amábamos.

Pero…en aquel día… en un día impredecible, por un accidente, ocasione otro accidente…y te perdí.

..

..

..

Me encontré con una vieja amiga de Australia en la tarde y ella me beso, al sorprenderme por agarrarme desprevenido no la separe al tomarla de los codos, tú lo observaste todo en silencio, con un rostro lleno de dolor, en ese día yo iba a pedirte casarte conmigo…cuando te vi a punto de correr, tome tu brazo e intente explicarte pero note una extraña marca en tu cuello que tu cubriste de inmediato al verme notarla, estalle y comencé a gritarte alegando que no era la primera vez que notaba esas marcas en ti y no era yo quien las hacía, sé que todo lo que dije lastimo tu corazón, no deje que hablaras y solo te acuse.

Dije arrepentirme de haber estado contigo y di por terminada nuestra relación, tu, desesperado y dolido, tomaste mi brazo y hablaste con la voz quebrada, yo te empuje y te hice caer, te grite lo que jure que nunca te diría, grite que te odiaba… me fui dejándote en medio de aquella noche en la soledad del parque mientras tu gritabas mi nombre.

..

..

Enojado, tome un vuelo ese mismo día de vuelta a Australia y jure no volver jamás, aquella sortija que compre para ti la olvide junto con el morral que llevaba ese día, no espere que al quinto día de mi regreso, Makoto me llamara con ira y la voz llena de dolor y llanto, dándome la noticia más dolorosa de mi vida…

"….Haru murió hace dos días, murió en un accidente cuando intentaba alcanzar una sortija que salió volando y se atoro en el techo… ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? ¡Él te necesitaba!"

Las palabras de Makoto tallaron hondo mi corazón, tu habías muerto al intentar recuperar la sortija que yo iba a darte… y yo te abandone, de haber estado ahí la sortija nunca habría salido volando al no estar en tu mano, tu no habrías intentando alcanzarla, tu no habrías resbalado y no habrías caído… tu no habrías muerto.

Lo siento tanto Haru… sé que si te voy a alcanzar ahora te enojarías mucho conmigo, por eso te juro vivir la vida por ambos, con el sello en mi meñique como prueba de mi eterno amor por ti.

Siempre te amare, Haru, hasta pronto.


End file.
